<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smooth It Out (or Perish) by twsimpnap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887326">Smooth It Out (or Perish)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twsimpnap/pseuds/twsimpnap'>twsimpnap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fighting, King!George, M/M, knight!dream, knight!sapnap, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twsimpnap/pseuds/twsimpnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which King George overhears some choice words from his favourite Knight and things spiral from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Smooth It Out (or Perish)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of the moment where Tommy was taunting Dream with Spirit's remains in front of everyone. </p><p>I haven't written anything story like in months now, so please go easy on me! I wrote this prior to the events of today (12/04) but I am excited to publish this. You can read this as platonic or romantic, I left it up in the air for the most part. The ending isn't my best work but that is alright. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!</p><p>As always, if anyone expresses discomfort towards fanfiction, this will be deleted. I respect all CC's involved and both Dream and George's sexualities.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream had gotten himself worked up, again. It wasn’t as common as one would presume but when it happened, it took everyone by surprise; he was loud and he was aggressive. People stood back, speechless and afraid. Watching his playful and funny persona drip into the opposite made everything come to a standstill, or so it felt. Things had been building up overtime and the burning of the King's cottage was the straw that broke the camel's back. Tommy stood in front of the taller and much more intimidating man, trying not to show his true emotions about the ordeal. He tried his best to come off as strong and fearless but with Dream yelling at him, it was hard to hold it up. Though, he was refusing to crumble since he thought his plan was so genius. He’d come to learn that it wasn’t as foolproof as he thought.</p><p>      “I don’t give a fuck about Spirit! The only thing I give a fuck about is your discs.” Dream panted, tongue heavy inside of his own mouth. There was so much more to say but he held back. “It's the only thing keeping you and your friends safe… If Tommy isn’t exiled within three days, these walls are <em>never</em> coming down.”</p><p>      Everyone in the courtyard stood still, now it was almost quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The realisation that Dream was serious was starting to settle in… Tommy either had to be exiled by his only true friend or their city was going to pay the price. Fundy, the blonde boy's probation officer, took a deep breath, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hands, little stars popping up in his vision. He was personally responsible for what Tommy did during the length of his probation. One slip up and it was over. </p><p>      “It shouldn’t have to be this way-” He started but he was immediately cut off by the angry knight. </p><p>      “But it is! There are no more what ifs or buts, exile Tommy or L’manburg will permanently be encased with obsidian walls.” The knight snapped, “All I care about are those dumb little pieces of vinyl. That is all I ever cared about.”</p><p>      Suddenly, the air grew cold and stale, as if the courtyard had been abandoned for years upon years. Everyone slowly turned their heads to peer behind Dream’s rigid frame. Once they took in the sight standing behind him, they turned to look at each other in a state of pure shock and horror. Not for themselves but for the knight who had spent the last couple minutes mouthing off. The man's eyebrows furrowed together when there was no direct response from anyone, not even a snarky chuckle or an awkward cough. He went to open his mouth again but Quackity made a motion with his hand to silence him, but of course, it was taken the wrong way. Nothing logical was clicking in his brain, every word spoken and step taken was seen as a large offence. </p><p>      “You cannot tell me th-” He began to rave again before a soft tone broke through the madness of his own.</p><p>      “A- all you care about is the discs?” The King, George, asked. His voice was thick and Dream couldn’t tell if that was because of his accent or because of the tears. The latter was more than likely the cause. Pale hands were fisting the material of his top, causing it to wrinkle around the edges and cause overall disarray to his generally pristine appearance. </p><p>      Dream whipped around swiftly as if someone had poked him in the ass with a hot iron. His face fell immediately, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. For a second there, it felt as if his world came crashing down into nothing. He was unsure as to what his next move was going to be. Before his brain could process the situation, his mouth was moving, words a lot slower than before. </p><p>      “No, no,” He backtracked, “I care about you, too! I have to-”</p><p>      “A charity case?” George snapped, “I <em>am not</em> something you’re required to care about.”</p><p>      “But you’re the King? Everyone has to care about the King.”</p><p>      “I would rather it be genuine than forced,” He said meekly, scuffing the heel of his shoe against the flooring, “If you only care about the discs, j’st say so. Don’t have to lie to me.” It would’ve hurt less if Dream was honest with him. Sure, it would’ve stung all the same, but he didn’t like liars. Never tolerated them. He surely wasn’t going to start today. </p><p>      Dream didn’t get a chance to make sense of his words nor respond. When he looked up again, the King was storming out of the yard with more tears in his eyes than he started with. How could he speak so carelessly in front of the King without thinking? Granted, he had no clue that he was there, but still. Speaking poorly about those who aren’t around is almost worse than saying it to their face. Once more, everyone was silent and it was worse. Who knew things would keep going downhill. It was as if they were in a loose train, shooting down the rails with a dead conductor and no one who knew how to pull the emergency brake. </p><p>      Between Dream sticking up for George when his cottage got burnt down and the bundles of flowers he had received, the King thought things were <em>different</em> this time around. For once, George thought that he had found someone who liked him for more than just his titleship. Dream had yet to use him or try to wiggle himself into some sort of power position. Everyone else in his life, up until now, was only around because George was king. Because George could grant wishes, make the impossible possible. Hearing his favourite knight talk so… So dismaly about him hurt. They had confided a million things to each other, breaking curfew to talk and explore the castle and the surrounding lands. All the time spent together was memorable and fun, it pulled George away from the reality of his situation. Some would call him clueless, a bit air-headed but Dream assured him that none of those comments were true. During the rainy days, they spent time faking sword fights in the halls and annoying those who had actual jobs to do. Dream’s job was to keep George safe and George’s job was to… Well, that was still a bit unclear but he was alright with it. Sapnap was his other knight but he wasn’t as fun as Dream was, took his job a bit too seriously, never stepping too much out of line besides a handful of funny jokes or muffled laughter. </p><p>      “Looks like there are bigger problems now,” Tommy said, breaking the silence.</p><p>      Everyone simultaneously replied with a, “Shut up!” which caused Tommy to hold his hands up in defence.</p><p>      The knight was quick on his feet, following after the King and calling out his name desperately, wanting him to turn around so they could discuss this maturely instead of taking a couple words out of context. When Dream finally caught up to George, he tugged sharply on his cape with a slight scowl on his face. Realistically, he had no right to be upset with the dark-haired boy. He had no reason to take his feelings out on anyone other than himself. It was his fault, his quick tongue that landed them in this hot water. Dream wishes he could’ve taken all of that back.</p><p>      “Can’t we speak about this?” The knight asked hopefully, avoiding eye contact with George. He would crumble if he saw the tears in the corners of his eyes. It would break down every single wall he built. This is why he tried to be distant. If people knew about Dream’s weakness, it would only be used against him. As some sort of evil pawn. That was the last thing he wanted to have carrying on his shoulders.</p><p>      George let out a wet laugh, tugging his cape out of the man's hands, “No. Why, why would I want to?” He said, taking a couple more steps back, “Y- You don’t care about me and thats, that’s obvious.” </p><p>      He shook his head hastily, “I was angry. I didn’t mean it… I bought you flowers, from the shop the other day! I care about you.”</p><p>      “Gifts don’t mean an- anything,” He replied shortly. Shit. Dream had almost forgotten that George’s love language wasn’t receiving gifts or favours, it was stupid words of affirmation. Okay, no, they weren’t <em>really</em> stupid but… Dream was angry. And at this point, it was mostly at himself. </p><p>      He sighed, “Okay, look, I’m sorry. Alright? I’m angry at Tommy and I have what he wants, the discs. I can’t let anyone know that you’re special to me, or else you’ll be a target. Why else do you think I had you so occupied the day of the war? I couldn’t afford to let anyone get to you.”</p><p>      George scoffed, arms crossed tightly over his chest, tears threatening to spill out of his two-toned eyes, “It’s because it's your job, huh? Only, only care about me because it helps you. I could <em>die</em> and you’d only be upset because you’d lose. Your. Job.” The final words were punctuated so dangerously it almost caught Dream off guard. </p><p>      “It’s not like that and you know it!” The knight snapped though he immediately regretted it as he saw the tears start to drip down the Kings pale cheeks. George turned from him immediately, sniffling. His heart rate was rising and he felt like puking. He had never experienced an anxiety attack before but if he had to imagine what one was like, it would be whatever he was feeling right now. </p><p>      “You know you don’t care,” George whispered, voice dangerously close to cracking. He had to speak this soft or else he would be stuttering with every word. “If I wanted to be lied to, I would talk to Wilbur- Oh wait! I can’t!” It was a low blow and he knew that. Despite Wilbur being the way he was, his death was still fresh. It still hurt those around them. It was a sensitive topic. </p><p>      “We don’t speak of him,” Dream reminded, voice level, not rising nor falling. </p><p>      He rolled his eyes, “Because you care about being nice all of a sudden?”</p><p>      “Shut up. I didn’t mean what I said about the discs! I care about you, the other knights, those who- who aren’t involved with L’manburg… I just need them to think that I don’t have anything left to sacrifice. Tommy, he already brought up Spirit and destroyed your house once. I don’t want to imagine what he could do to you when I’m not around… We’re friends, George. Don’t be so sad about it.” There was real emotion peeking out from behind all of his words even if he didn’t want it to. Lying or dancing around the topic would only make it ten times worse, Dream knew that. A lot of harm could be done if he kept up the rough-around-the-edges persona that he was taught to have. </p><p>      “Friends don’t talk poorly about each other when they're not around. Friends don’t lie to each other, or pick up manipulative tactics… No one else treats me like you do. I thought you were different.” George had no real venom behind his words but Dream felt it. The words went in one ear and straight to his heart, causing it to crack into a million different pieces. </p><p>      “I am different, you have to believe me,” He begged, almost seconds away from getting onto his knees and properly begging George for forgiveness. “I’m not like Punz, or Sapnap… Please, George. I promise that you mean more to me than some plastic that plays dorky songs… You, King George, mean more to me than Cat or Mellohi or Blocks. You have got to understand that.”</p><p>      George’s eyes flickered between the walls and the floor, avoiding Dream entirely. He was unaware of his own feelings because at first he was hurt, deeply hurt, but now he felt… Empty. All of the words coming out of the dirty-blonde boy's mouth made sense but not enough for him to fully believe what he was saying. Slowly, the king nodded though his nose stayed turned up and away from his knight. </p><p>      “Prove yourself, then,” He responded after a pause made for silence, “Everyone can speak, tell me words and promise these things but… Not everyone means well when it comes to me. You should know that first hand. Prove to me that I actually matter or else I will make due and have you gone. I have two other Knights that could do your work.”</p><p>      Dream nodded hastily, “Of course. I can make amends and prove to you that I mean it. Give me two weeks and we’ll have this sorted. I promise, George, I really do… I’ll do whatever you ask. Let me make this right.”</p><p>      “You have to <em>make</em> this right or you’ll be on your own, out there, outside of the castle walls… You know I hate being this way, but what you said… You have to be more thoughtful even when you’re angry.”</p><p>      “I know… I’m going to work on that, too, your highness.”</p><p>      George huffed a sigh out through his nose. As much as he hated being called that, it felt fitting for right now, seeing as Dream had messed up big today. He nodded shortly, movements clipped, “Okay. You’re free to go… I’m off to my escape. Next time I see you, it better be positive.” </p><p>      “Yes, of course, it will be.” </p><p>      Hesitantly, Dream reached out with both hands and straightened the crown atop George’s head. It had gotten a little crooked from the events of today and he wanted to be the one to fix it. He couldn’t help but notice the faint smiled that graced the features of the King. While his cheeks were still damp with tears, the smile poking through was enough to calm all of Dreams nerves. This feeling wasn’t going to last forever, they both knew that. No matter how many arguments they went through, it was nothing that broke them permanently. George might’ve been a bit too afraid to let go of his favourite knight. Sapnap and Punz would get the job done, but no one was as nice as Dream.</p><p>      “Thank you,” George responded softly, sniffling, “Off you go now… Seems like you have something to settle with Tommy.” </p><p>      Dream nodded stiffly, “I do. I’ll see you later, after supper.”</p><p>      “You will. Good luck. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He said, a bit of playfulness peaking out. The knight was already turning on his heels to head back to where he left everyone standing cluelessly. </p><p>      “I wouldn’t dream of it!” He grinned as he shuffled off down the hall, leaving George standing there with that same, goofy grin on his face that only came out whenever Dream was around.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>